Stronger
by Marymel
Summary: Sara talks to Brass after the events in "Forget Me Not." DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!


**I've always liked the friendship between Brass and Grissom, but I also like the friendship between Brass and Sara. I wondered, since Brass wasn't in "Forget Me Not," what he might say to Sara after learning what happened. So...here's what I came up with. Some spoilers for 13x15. Please read and review.**

**Oh, and I don't own CSI.**

Jim Brass sat at his desk and wondered if he should e-mail his friend and former colleague Gil Grissom. He'd just learned from Nick and D.B. about his split from Sara. He, like everyone in the lab, thought Gil and Sara were solid. Yes, it was an unconventional marriage, with him being miles and miles away and them only seeing each other once a month, but they seemed to be doing fine. Now they were separated, and Jim wanted to be there for his former colleague as much as he wanted to be there for Sara.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sara standing in his doorway with two cups of coffee. She smiled thoughtfully as he looked up.

"Can I tear you away from paperwork?" Sara asked when she saw him on the computer.

Jim laughed softly. "For you...gladly."

Sara smiled and walked in. Jim took the cup Sara offered and happily inhaled the steaming coffee.

"Thought you could use something besides the sludge," Sara said with a tentative smile.

Jim sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

Sara nodded. "You talked to Crawford?"

"No...but Nick, Greg and D.B. said they're concerned about you."

Sara smiled thoughtfully. "Nick and Greg and I talked. I told them I was sorry I shut them out. Nick said me being married to Gil made it seem like a little part of him was still there. But...he and Greg both understood that I need some time."

Jim nodded, remembering the break up of his own marriage. "You know, I've always thought very highly of Grissom. But...I gotta say, letting you go is the dumbest thing he's ever done."

Sara gave Jim a lopsided smile. "We're separated...but who knows? Maybe we'll find a way back together."

"I hope so," Jim said honestly. "You two were really good together." He chuckled sadly. "I know from experience how _not _to end a marriage."

"I'm sorry." Sara took a sip of her coffee.

Jim softly smiled. "This is going to sound a little strange coming from me...but I'd like to think there are happy endings."

Sara raised her eyebrows and smiled at her colleague and friend. "Me too. Maybe...maybe our story hasn't ended yet." She looked down at her cup. "Maybe," she added softly.

Jim sighed. He had watched Sara become a competent, strong woman in her time at the lab. He considered her to be one of the best women he ever knew. He hoped she and Grissom would find a way to stay together, but knew Sara would be fine either way.

"I heard about Basderic," Jim said quietly.

Sara looked up. "I have never felt so vulnerable in my life, not even when I was a kid. You know that bastard even visited my mother?"

Jim shook his head and grumbled. "Some people, huh?"

Sara nodded and took another sip. She'd told Jim about her mother when she and Grissom became romantic. Knowing his own father was abusive gave Jim a sort of kinship with his colleague.

"How is she, by the way?" Jim asked as he took another sip.

"Okay," Sara said. "She had to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning...but she seemed better than I'd seen her in a while."

"Well, maybe she is," Jim offered. "Maybe you two can have some kind of relationship now."

Sara shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe...maybe I just need to let go of the past." She chuckled quietly. "If that doesn't sound like something Gil would say."

Jim nodded and smiled. "Well...maybe you will get your happy ending. I'm rooting for you."

Sara smiled at the man who had trusted Grissom with his life. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know, you are strong, Sara. You will come through this."

Sara looked at Jim, half happy that he and most everyone believed in her, half in disbelief. "I-I don't feel strong."

Jim sighed quietly. "You are."

"Thank you," Sara said with a quiet sigh. Finishing her coffee, Sara said, "You know, Nick, Greg and Finn offered to take me to lunch. You want to join us?"

"Why not?" Jim said with a smile. As he stood up, Jim said, "You know, I believe in you. And Nick, Greg, Finn, Russell, Morgan...they believe in you, too."

Sara smirked. "Even Hodges."

Jim laughed softly. "Maybe."

Sara smiled, knowing she had her husband's good friend in her corner. Like Jim, she knew she could face whatever happened...whether or not it included her husband.

**The End.**


End file.
